


A Good Day for Science

by sainnis



Series: Medschool Boys [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Med School shenanigans of the smutty (and geeky) sort.  </p><p>The third story in the Medschool Boys series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day for Science

Uryuu shut the door behind him, letting his fingers slacken as he dropped his backpack on the floor. The zipper couldn’t contain the massive amount of books he’d shoved inside, and one desperate spiral notebook seemed poised to leap out, crammed as it was between a physiology textbook and last several issues of _The Lancet_. He exhaled, easing another canvas tote bag full of books off his shoulder. He’d never been one to use his position as the son of Karakura Hospital’s director to give him any kind of advantage, but when the university librarian waved aside the normal limit of books he could borrow once she read the name on his ID, who was he to argue?

After pulling off his shoes, he picked up the bag and followed the light at the end of the hall into the bedroom. Ichigo lay sprawled across the bed, his chin propped up by both hands, surrounded by open textbooks, some of which looked old enough to be his father’s. His head bobbed in time to whatever alt emo he was listening to. A smile crept across Uryuu’s face as he stood in the doorway. He could sense where Ichigo was from across campus, but he could stand ten feet from Ichigo and it wouldn’t register.

“How’s the cramming session?”

Ichigo looked up in surprise, pulling out one of his earbuds. “What?”

“The studying. How’s it going?”

Ichigo groaned, shutting off his mp3 player. “My brain is fucking fried. Who thought it was necessary to name every goddamn vein and artery in the entire human body?” He craned his neck to look into Uryuu’s bag. “You went to the library and got more books?”

Uryuu shrugged. “You know me. I like to be prepared.”

Reaching out to swipe the first book off the top of the pile, Ichigo read the title aloud. “ _Functional Histology_. We’re not even taking that until next semester.”

“It’s just for, you know, whenever I get a spare moment. It actually seems pretty interesting.”

“Oh my god,” Ichigo said, rolling onto his back. His Karakura University t-shirt rode up around his torso, exposing the taut skin of his stomach. “You’re months ahead of the rest of us and I’m not even ready for this test tomorrow.”

Uryuu pulled back his library book, setting the bag down before sitting beside Ichigo on the bed. His fingers itched to reach under Ichigo’s shirt, to smooth his fingertips over the ridges of muscle there, but he kept them still. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I’m not. Not even close.” He closed his eyes, his lips turned in a grimace. “There needs to be some kind of official sanction that there can be no fucking Hollow attacks while I’m in class.”

“Rukia said they’ve arranged for a new substitute. It shouldn’t happen again.”

Ichigo made a gesture in Ishida’s direction. “Karakura isn’t only my responsibility, you know.”

Uryuu narrowed his gaze, holding up the notebook closest to Ichigo. “You wouldn’t have these notes if I hadn’t stayed. It was one lousy Hollow, and frankly, it shouldn’t have taken more than ten minutes.”

“I chased that damn thing over half the city. It was like a goddamned fox hunt. You should be grateful it was my turn, and not yours. I always get the rowdy ones and you get the easy ones. You stand on the roof and pick them off like a sniper while I have to get all melee on their asses.”

Smiling, Uryuu leaned over to press a kiss to Ichigo’s forehead. “Now you’re just pouting.”

Ichigo sighed. “I’ll be fucking pouting tomorrow when I don’t pass this fucking test.”

“Please.” He reached out, lightly tracing his fingers over Ichigo’s hipbone. “Not only are you going to pass, you’re going to rank higher than anyone else in that room.” He leaned in, kissing Ichigo hard on the mouth. “Except me, of course.”

He tasted like coffee and chocolate, which wasn’t a surprise, since both were staples of Ichigo’s diet. The sudden heat of Ichigo’s mouth prompted a pleased sound in Uryuu’s throat, and he found himself curling hands beneath Ichigo’s neck, wrapping fingers in his hair. When their lips parted, both breathing faster than before, Uryuu rested his forehead for a moment on Ichigo’s. “How much more studying do you need to do?”

Grinning, Ichigo looked up at Uryuu. “Someday this Shinigami is going to kick your Quincy ass in test scores. It’s going to happen. Count on it. Just, you know, not tomorrow.” He made himself laugh, a trait than in others was annoying yet somehow on him was endearing. “I still have some more work to do, though.”

“Do you want help?” Uryuu said, slowly sitting up. “I could quiz you. I made up fantastic flash cards.”

“You sure you don’t mind giving up your precious study time to work with me?”

Uryuu shrugged. “I’ve already done several practice exams online on the subject area from other universities, so I feel prepared.” Ichigo’s face fell, so Uryuu quickly added, “But of course helping you study will be an excellent refresher for me too. So, where do you feel like you’re weakest, the multiple choice portion or the observed exam?”

Ichigo stared at him, his mouth opening soundlessly. “What do you mean, observed exam?”

“I mean it’s a two-part test. They added the observed physical exam.”

“Fuck.” Ichigo raked his hands through his hair, putting it into further disarray. “I thought that was next week.”

“No, they moved the exam date up. We went over it all today,” Uryuu said, and then he bit the edge of his lip, realizing his mistake. “When you were out chasing the Hollow. Sorry.”

“You fucking live with me and you didn’t think to mention it?” Ichigo groaned, picking up a nearby throw pillow embroidered with blue crosses and lobbing it at the wall.

Uryuu sighed. “I already apologized, and if you’d check your university email occasionally you might get notice of these things. I’m not your secretary.” Uryuu rose to his feet, calmly retrieving the pillow and setting it safely on a chair. “First of all, it’s only ten percent of the test grade, because we’re first years and frankly we’re going to suck at giving exams because we don’t know what the hell we’re doing. Second, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t do the practice lab in class either.”

Ichigo eyed him warily. “You never skip out on labs.”

Uryuu took off his glasses, cleaning the lenses on the hem of his shirt. “I do when it requires stripping.”

It took Ichigo a beat longer than Uryuu expected for him to catch on. “Oh. Quincy star.” He smiled slightly, his features softening in a way that always caught Uryuu by surprise. “I’m sorry. I mean, it’s beautiful, but I understand why you wouldn’t want strangers to see it.”

He didn’t acknowledge the compliment; they were both crap at that, which is why they seldom tried. “It won’t matter for tomorrow because they’re bringing in standardized patients.”

“Actors?”

“Pretty much.”

Ichigo started frantically flipping through the book closest to him on the bed. “Okay. So all I need to do is remember all this exam shit on top of the other shit I need to memorize. Awesome.” He tapped a pencil against his chin. “Do you still have that Hollow bait lying around?”

“I’m not as stupid as I was in high school, so no, you can’t sic some Menos Grande on Karakura University.” Uryuu took Ichigo’s pencil away before the tapping drove him crazy. “Look. Just because I didn’t participate in the practice exams doesn’t mean I didn’t observe. I know exactly what they’re going to expect from us tomorrow. I’ll practice on you, and then you can practice on me.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him as he climbed off the bed. “Yeah, right. You could do this exam in your sleep. You don’t need to practice. I do. I’ll examine you, and if I do something wrong, then you’ll tell me.” He grinned. “You know how much you love to point out when I screw things up.”

“That is true.”

“Also, you owe me. That Hollow nearly bit my arm off.”

Uryuu sighed. “Fine.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I hope you appreciate the things I do for you.”

“I always appreciate when you take your shirt off.”

Uryuu laughed, folding his shirt carefully before placing it on the bedside table. “You’d better not say that to your standardized patient or you’ll be slapped with harassment charges.”

“My apologies, professor,” Ichigo said, dropping his chin to conceal his smile. “Okay.” He pointed at himself. “See? Serious face means serious studying.”

“I’ve seen your serious face before. It lies.”

Ichigo gathered up his books and papers from the bed, ignoring him. “Lie down.”

Uryuu lay on his back, the warm air in the bedroom brushing over his skin. For once he was grateful that Ichigo had kicked up the heat. The thermostat was always an argument with them; Ichigo liked it on the warm side of tropical, while Uryuu preferred a more frugal setting. Ichigo sat down on the bed, one leg folded beneath him, and started rubbing his palms together.

“What are you doing?”

Ichigo looked at him strangely. “I’m warming up my hands.”

“Are you planning on doing that tomorrow?”

“No! I was doing it to be nice.”

Uryuu nodded. “Oh, okay. Good. Because that’s not in the notes.”

Ichigo reached out to touch him, and then let his hand drop. “This is a little weird. I just need to say that.”

“It’s not weird. It’s studying.”

“It is weird, because you’re fucking hot, and it’s very hard to look at you and think ‘science.’”

Uryuu smiled in spite of himself. “Would you rather be examining someone else from class? Holey-sweatpants guy, perhaps, or the one in the back who hasn’t showered since we did the endocrine system?”

“God, no.”

“Then stop psyching yourself out and just examine me, dammit.”

“Okay.” Ichigo gently lifted Uryuu’s left wrist, pressing his fingers against the radial artery. He looked at his watch, counting off thirty seconds. “Normal rhythm and the rate is sixty-five.”

Keeping hold of Uryuu’s arm, Ichigo slid his index and middle fingers along Uryuu’s bicep, finding the cleft between bone and muscle. Ichigo’s fingers were warm and gentle, and Uryuu felt himself relax into his touch. “Brachial is normal and pulse volume is normal.” He lowered Uryuu’s arm back down, his fingers ghosting against the skin along Uryuu’s forearm, and Uryuu shivered as gooseflesh rose there. “Can I just say that I’m glad we have fake patients tomorrow, because if someone else got to examine you I’d be pissed as fuck.”

“Like I’d let any of those plebeians touch me,” Uryuu said, trying not to let his voice hitch as Ichigo’s hands rested on his skin again.

Ichigo touched his fingertips to Uryuu’s throat, shifting them slightly and pressing harder until they found the carotid artery. Uryuu closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation of Ichigo’s fingers as they sought out the pulse points on both sides of his throat, first right, then left. They’d been so busy with lectures and papers and studying and labs that sex had been reduced to the occasional quickie between classes, and frankly, it wasn’t enough. Just the feeling of Ichigo’s skin against his own, the proximity of his warmth, his smell, was enough to flood Uryuu’s senses. He opened his eyes again when he heard Ichigo laugh.

“You’re getting faster. Let me check your rate.” Ichigo counted again, grinning when he came up with the result. “You’re at ninety bpm.”

Uryuu smirked at him. “That’s well within the normal range.”

“Not for you it isn’t.” Ichigo’s fingers trailed down his throat, coming to rest in the hollow of his collarbone. Uryuu felt his heart beat faster, aware of the exploratory movements of Ichigo’s fingertips as he followed the pulse from collarbone to chest. “This is turning you on, isn’t it?”

Under normal circumstances, Uryuu hated feeling his heart beat so fast. It signified fear, weakness, a flight response to danger, not to mention it made his shooting far less accurate. Every Quincy learned how to control their reactions, how to slow their pulse. To keep arrows true, it was best to shoot between heartbeats, and that was impossible if one’s heart was racing. He was proud of how well he could slow his down during a fight, of how much power he could exert over his own body. Quincy were not creatures of wild emotion and adrenaline; that was Shinigami territory, the likes of which Ichigo found great pleasure dragging Uryuu further and further into.

Uryuu didn’t answer, but instead let a slow smile spread across his face as he watched Ichigo over the rims of his glasses. He reached over, taking hold of Ichigo’s wrist and guiding his hand down towards his crotch. “You haven’t checked the femoral artery yet.”

“I was just about to.” Ichigo unzipped the fly of Uryuu’s pants, pulling them further down his hips, sliding his boxers down as well. He ran his fingers down the iliac crest, the swell of his hipbone visible beneath the skin, and followed it until he was halfway to Uryuu’s cock. Ichigo’s fingers ran over the sensitive skin of his thigh, and Uryuu felt himself getting hard.

A pleased sound rumbled in Ichigo’s throat. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re coming undone.” Ichigo repositioned himself until he was straddling Uryuu’s calves, and he pulled down Uryuu’s pants and boxers further, freeing Uryuu’s cock. Ichigo leaned in, pressing his lips against Uryuu’s femoral, sucking hard on the pulse.

Uryuu’s hands clenched involuntarily, his breath constricting in his chest as Ichigo’s mouth sank its heat into his thigh. “Is this still the practice exam? Because if so you’ve gone,” Uryuu gasped, trying to keep his hips still, “A bit astray.”

“You’re very distracting,” Ichigo said, his voice rough as he lifted his head. He reached up, pressing his palm to Uryuu’s chest. “Your heart is really pounding now.”

Uryuu closed his eyes for a few moments, aware of each thudding beat slamming against his sternum. “About a hundred thirty.”

Ichigo looked up in surprise. “You can take your own pulse without using a watch?”

“It’s sort of a Quincy thing.”

“That’s freakishly hot.” Ichigo drew himself along Uryuu’s body, brushing himself against Uryuu’s cock, making Uryuu writhe. His breath had turned to uneven pants now, and Ichigo stole what little air he had as he kissed him hard, his tongue warm and eager. Uryuu’s hands slipped under Ichigo’s t-shirt, feeling the warm muscles of his back, the way his ribs expanded with each breath.

Ichigo finally broke away, his mouth traveling down to Uryuu’s throat, pressing his lips, tongue, against the raging pulse there.

Uryuu gasped at the sudden heat, his fingers splayed against Ichigo’s back. “Don’t,” he said between breaths, “leave a bruise. We don’t…all heal as fast as you.”

Ichigo laughed against Uryuu’s skin, lifting his head. “I have a better idea anyway.” He sat up and reached over the side of the bed, fumbling around on the floor for a moment until he brought up a stethoscope.

“I thought the practice exam was over,” Uryuu said, watching as Ichigo slipped the earpieces into his ears.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “Well, this definitely won’t be on the test tomorrow.” He placed the cold chestpiece over Uryuu’s heart with a grin, and then reached his free hand to wrap around Uryuu’s cock, giving it a lazy stroke.

“Shit,” Uryuu sucked in a breath as Ichigo’s hand moved slightly faster, his palm slick with Uryuu’s precome.

“And I thought your heart was racing before,” Ichigo said, moving the chestpiece closer to Uryuu’s nipple, pressing in hard. “You’ve got to be close to a hundred fifty now.” His other hand never ceased in its movements, all heat and friction.

Uryuu thrust his hips up slightly, pushing himself against Ichigo’s hand. He was gasping for breath now, and he could feel the breakneck beat of his heart against the stethoscope, the pulse pounding in his temples and throat, the matching throb in his cock. “More like…one seventy-five.”

“I’m stroking in time with your heart now.”

Biting back a cry, Uryuu felt his body tense tightly as a bowstring. Ichigo’s fingers pulled him back, further and further, until finally he released him, Uryuu’s blood singing with pleasure. He felt himself shudder into Ichigo’s hand, his heart losing its rhythm for a moment as it began its long descent back to normal.

“That was so fucking hot,” Ichigo said, and he opened his mouth to say more, but Uryuu pushed himself up, kissing him hard before another word came out.

“We’re not done yet,” Uryuu said, gently pulling the stethoscope out of Ichigo’s ears. “My turn.” He gave Ichigo a shove with unexpected force, pushing him back against the mattress. Ichigo’s expression turned from surprise to desire as Uryuu started pulling Ichigo’s shirt off. “You. Naked. Now.”

Ichigo complied, and Uryuu used the free moment to climb out of his pants, which were already halfway to his knees. He studied Ichigo for a moment, watching the carotid pulse in his neck jumping beneath the skin. Uryuu put the stethoscope in his own ears this time, and he placed the chestpiece over Ichigo’s heart, moving the warm metal until he found the apex, where he could hear it best. Ichigo’s heart was already pounding, and Uryuu could feel it pushing against the chestpiece with each beat. “You’re at one hundred forty. I know I can you get faster than that.” His hand slipped down Ichigo’s body, lightly running his finger down Ichigo’s stiff cock, tracing the vein, and then stroked his balls. Ichigo drew a sharp breath, and Uryuu could hear the air filling his lungs.

“Here. Hold this.” He waited until Ichigo’s hand covered the chestpiece. “Keep it right there.” Ichigo’s heartbeat quickened, and Uryuu gave him a grin as he eased himself in line with Ichigo’s cock, giving it a long, slow lick. A groan escaped Ichigo’s lips, and Uryuu looked up, shaking his head, the tubing of the stethoscope brushing against his chest. “No screaming this time, or you’ll burst my eardrums.”

“I’ll try,” Ichigo said, his voice a dull rumble through the stethoscope.

Uryuu returned his attention to Ichigo’s cock, and he licked the slit, listening as Ichigo’s heartbeat reacted, beating faster and harder than before. After giving Ichigo’s cock several longer, slow lathes with his tongue, he took it in his mouth, breathing in the warm scent that only belonged to Ichigo. Ichigo’s back arched as he struggled to keep his hips still, his breathing harsh. Uryuu swirled his tongue around Ichigo’s length, urged on by the heady sound of Ichigo’s pounding heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Using his free hand, Uryuu massaged Ichigo’s balls, and Ichigo moaned softly, trying to stifle his sounds. Ichigo seemed to be everywhere, in Uryuu’s ears, down his throat, suffusing his senses.

“Uryuu…” Ichigo gasped, and Uryuu felt him buck slightly against his mouth. Ichigo’s heartbeat had become a crazed tattoo, beating faster and faster. Uryuu felt Ichigo’s cock pulse, and he swallowed as Ichigo released, listening to every ragged breath Ichigo drew, every labored beat of his heart.

Uryuu pulled away gently, pushing himself up, Ichigo’s slowing heart still sounding in his ears. He heard Ichigo say something, but he couldn’t understand him, so he pulled the earpieces out, laying the stethoscope aside. “What did you say?”

“I said that I’m only studying with you from now on.”

Uryuu grinned, lying down beside Ichigo. “I'm all for that, although keep in mind you’ll never learn anything and we’ll just have sex all the time.”

Ichigo scoffed. “Not true. I learned plenty. I identified four pulse points, and I gave my first stress test. I’d say that it was a good day for science.”

Uryuu laughed, shaking his head. The tension of the last week seemed to dissipate in the haze of warmth and orgasm, and he kissed Ichigo, gentle this time. “It was a good day for science.”


End file.
